


Darthfett compilation 1

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Collars, Digital Art, Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Strap-Ons, Trans Characters, both are trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 5 SFW/4 NSFW art compilation, all Dom/Sub and plenty of choking.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Darth Vader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 203
Collections: Anonymous





	Darthfett compilation 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I AM the original artist & the trans guy on twitter/tumblr, I don't necessarily need the anon status but AO3 didn't have a private posting system so here I am. If proof is needed just @ me when you found the original post.

Doodles (SFW)

* * *

Comics/Doodles (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Does your series have bastard mercenaries and villains who are not redeemable at all? Then I love them.


End file.
